Amnesia
by Kat-chan5
Summary: marron has amnesia and doesn't know anyone. Trunks must help her before to late. The only problem is he is the problem. He must find a way to return her memory or give her a new one.


Disclaimer: no I don't own DBZ tho I wish I did this is a T/M fic ^^ well anyways hope you like it its only the first chapter.  
  
  
  
Amnesia  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She hated life... she felt as if there was more out there in the world but she couldn't reach it. 'Not yet....' something in her told her. Marron-chan was, plain and simple, a nobody. She had a nice figure but not like a super model, nice semi-long hair not like the people on TV. Simply she was a nobody, she lived grew up and would die. Yes people would mourn for her but it wouldn't be like the world was going to end right then and there. She felt as if she disappeared no one would notice it might be on news but eventually they would stop caring and get on with their lives, just like 'her', the little girl who disappeared a while ago. Yes people missed her but after a while they sort of forgot... 'Forget, just fade, disappear into the shadows...' she would think.  
  
Now don't get her wrong she lived a nice life she wasn't a druggy or anything of that sort. She was just a normal 16-year-old girl. Blonde hair and blue eyes slight tan from living on an island. She lived with her parents, and an old man, turtle, and a talking pig. She loved her parents dearly but they were gone a lot. 'They' had fun, there lives had a lot of excitement, and they are fulfilling their purpose in life, to save the planet.  
  
She didn't inherit her parents fighting ability, no she was like any other girl, her friends, and her 'best' friends each had powers. She wasn't sure if she thought of them as friends anymore. Yes they were nice to her and came over a lot. And yes she was kinda falling for one of them but ever since the accident they became distant.  
  
'Quit lying to yourself,' she though angrily, 'your the one who's changed, ever since that day...'  
  
*Flash back to a year ago*  
  
M-chan was walking happily with her friends at the mall. They were all talking and laughing until someone started screaming. "AHHH SOMEONE HELP MONSTER!!!" Suddenly a new bad guy came into their view. It was a woman holding out a sword towards them.  
  
"You will all fight me." was all she said before she came at them. She came defeating the weakest first, M-chan. She was cut from her left side up to the right side of her face. That cut would leave a scar forever, not a physical scar, but one on her heart and mind, leaving her with the depressed feeling.  
  
*End of flash back*  
  
She sighed 'Trunks beat that woman after I was cut...' She looked down at her wrest but quickly looked away. 'NO!! I refuse to end my life that way....' sigh 'I might as well go someplace maybe one of them would like to come with me....' as soon as she thought that her private phone rang. "Moshi-moshi?" She answered.  
  
"Hey Marron honey this is Dad."  
  
"Oh hey Dad."  
  
"I'm sorry honey but it looks like our birthday planes will have to be canceled..." He said quietly.  
  
"Oh.... that's ok... some new problem come up?" She tried to hide the shaky sound in her voice as a tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Something like that. We'll have to reschedule for another time. I'm sorry Marron..."  
  
"Its ok.... Goodbye...." She hung up the phone before he could say another word to her. More tears came down and she fell onto her bed crying her heart out. 'Why me?! Why is everything bad happening to me....?' She got up and wiped the tears off her face and went to wash her face. 'I'll go to the mall.... if I'm to be a everyday girl might as well act like them... I'll go to the mall.'  
  
She pulled out a capsule the one Trunks gave to her for her 16th birthday. She smiled a little at the car appeared, it was perfect it was a two setter, and jet black, it suit her mood. She jumped in and flew off.  
  
~ At the mall ~  
  
She was walking around just looking she would buy a few things later but right now she was looking. She suddenly heard something, someone's voice she recognized. She looked into one of the stores and saw Trunks standing there with some girl latched onto him. "Come on Trunks!!! You said you would buy it!!!" She wined.  
  
"Argh fine!!!"  
  
"YAY!!!" She hugged him and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
  
'Wha....!' M-chan thought.  
  
"So what happened between you and that girl. What's her name?"  
  
"Marron."  
  
"Yeah her. You two together?"  
  
"No. Ever since the accident a year ago she's become distant. But hey I just thought of her as a friend nothing more. I mean hey, c'mon I like to be able to go after any girl I want, not to be held down by one girl. Which is what she would make me do."  
  
'Wha....!' Tears started falling and she jumped out from where she was hiding. "FINE then!!!! You jerk!!" Rage building in her. "If you knew how I felt why didn't you tell me instead of playing with me?!?!?!" He looked at her with no surprise in his eyes.  
  
"Listen M-chan"  
  
"SHUT UP!!! You have no right to call me that! From now on I don't know you!!" With that she ran off still crying.  
  
~ Back to Trunks ~  
  
He watched her run off crying. It hurt him from what he said. He knew she was there and he did care for her, but he had to get her out of her lost puppy sate. 'I'm sorry M-chan....' He looked back at his friend. "Lets go.." He said. She just nodded and they walked out after buying the ring they were talking about.  
  
~ back to were I left off ~  
  
She sat in an ally way crying. She didn't know where she was but it was better then back there or so she thought. She heard someone walking towards her. "Yo checky here. Its a babe!" He yelled to his buddy.  
  
She looked up at him and winced. He had really yellow teeth and was missing a lot of hair. He was dirty and wore dirty clothes. He looked down at her. For the first time in her life she felt true fear, she knew what they were planning on doing to her. She got up but was pushed down. "Oomph!" She winced in pain as one of the two men grabbed a hold of her and laid her down. "NO AHHHHH LET ME GO!!!!" She screamed on the top of her lungs.  
  
RIIIIIIPPPPPP she knew she was done for. Her mind couldn't handle all this stress and shutdown.  
  
~ down about 5 BIIGG blocks ~  
  
Trunks heard someone screaming. He looked around confused. Since he wasn't normal the sound was amplified because of his heritage. He had just dropped off his friend Haruka at home and was walking around. He still felt guilty about the Marron incident. Suddenly he heard a light rip sound coming from a few blocks away. He ran and turned down an ally and saw two guys just about to rape a young woman, he couldn't see her face but knew she was unconscious.  
  
He blast two reeeaaaalllyyyy small ki blast at the men knocking them away from the girl and knocked them out. He tied them up for the police to get them; he just called them, and turned to the girl and saw it was Marron. Her shirt was completely torn off and her skirt was half way up showing her, blush, blue underwear. She still had her bra on though that was good or else he would have gotten a major nose bleed.  
  
He put his jacket over her and picked her up. He heard sirens coming and glared at the two men, he then flew off taking Marron with him.  
  
~ at the briefs house ~  
  
Trunks walked in the door to seeing his father, Vegeta, walking towards him. "Boy where have you......" He noticed the unconscious girl in Trunk's arm. "WHAT THE HECK!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Dad its ok I saved her I didn't put any moves on her...." He looked down guiltily from the memory. Vegeta just glared and let Trunks through. After getting past him Bra came up to him with Goten walking next to her hand in hand. Seeing Marron, Bra screamed, Goten just looked shocked at Trunks.  
  
"Trunks you didn't!!"  
  
"NO I didn't now will you let me threw she's been threw heck already!" He snapped getting tired of this. "Bra call her parents and the Son's I want every one to hear alright?" Bra nodded and went running off to call them. Goten helped Trunks get up the stairs. He set her on his bed, not knowing what else to do he turned to Goten, "Go get an ice pack." Goten nodded and left. Just then Bra came in,  
  
"Hey I called them. They'll be here in a few. Why don't you go down, I'll get some clothes on her." She smiled reassuringly. Trunks smiled back at her. He looked down at Marron and gently moved her hair from her face. Sighing he left, he went downstairs to see that everyone was there. They looked at him as he entered the room.  
  
"So what's so urgent that we had to rush over here?" Goku asked, everyone nodded wanting to know as well.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you but sit down first." They sat down. Trunks sat as well facing them. Bra had just come down and sat next to Goten which made Vegeta frown but retained himself because of the look Bulma was giving him.  
  
"Well are you going to tell us?" Krillin asked as he looked around, "And where is Marron?" Trunks sighed again,  
  
"That's what I want to talk to you about. I'll start at the beginning since everyone knows it." He stopped for a second choosing his words carefully, "It started a year ago with, what everyone calls, "The accident." Everyone knew about the accident. "Ever since then Marron's become distant from everyone yet she still was always following someone around like a lost puppy, am I right?" Everyone nodded except Vegeta who didn't care. "So as everyone knows I was to stop it...." 'Or should I say they picked me' he thought as he continued to say "Today I went to the mall and sensed Marron and I kind of...." He stopped and looked down sadly ".....went to far and said something's she never wanted to hear......"  
  
Goku looked at him confused and smiled, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." Trunks smiled at him then nodded,  
  
"Well anyways she ran off into an alleyway when two thugs came and almost raped her when I came and stopped them......." Krillin and 18 gasped. Trunks put his hand to quiet them. "She's fine she's asleep upstairs and the poor girl shouldn't be disturbed.  
  
~ up stairs ~  
  
The 'girl' woke up. 'Ugh where am I? Huh? Who am I for that matter?!' She stood up wobbly and went to the door. 'I wonder if there is anyone here?' opening it and started down the hallway till she reached the stairs. looking down her eyes blurred and she missed a step and fell halfway down the stairs before catching herself. 'Whew that was close.....'  
  
"Marron?" A man she didn't know looked up at her surprised. He had violet hair and blue eyes, she blushed slightly, he was really cute too, he was tall muscular and nicely built. She stood up embarrassed and walked down only to see a lot more people she didn't know.  
  
'Wait a minute what if.......!?' She looked around scared now and stepped back, backing into the violet haired man.  
  
~ Trunks ~  
  
Trunks looked at her confused as she looked around scared and backed up into him. "Careful now..." he steadied her, "Marron?" He asked again to the blonde. He watched as she jerked her head to face him.  
  
"Who.... who are you?" Trunks looked at her in surprise. When he got his voice back he looked at everyone in the room who all gave him a shrug, confused looked, scowl (guess who) or a worried shocked look.  
  
He turned back to Marron and said, "I'm Trunks remember?"  
  
"No, I'm sorry I don't know you, for that matter I don't even know where I am or who I am...." 


End file.
